Abi and Jay: Loving Adorable Perfect
by x-Dreams.Doodles-x
Summary: Abi and Jay are meant to be together, but when Abi's over protective family get invovled, it becomes much more complicated.
1. Family

Jay is my life. He's the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last when I go to sleep. He's the one person, who I can moan to endlessly about my messed up family, but somehow is still interested in what I've got to say. I love him and he loves me. Simple enough right? Well, not when my _dad's_ concerned. The moment he clapped eyes on jay he thought that he was trouble. Even after a year of us dating, dad still won't accept that he's good for me. But no matter what anyone thinks, Jay will _always_ be in my life, and I will always be in his.

I walk down the stairs in my favourite polka-dot dressing gown and fluffy slippers. The shouting from the kitchen woke me up, and by the sound of it, dad and Lauren are having another argument.

"It was only one drink!" I hear Lauren shout

"So one drink made you through up in the sink at three in the mornin'? I don't think so!"

As I slip into the kitchen I see mum, looking fed up, buttering toast for Oscar who's sitting in the high chair playing with his toy truck, and Lauren looking pale as ever leaning against the sink.

"What's with all the racket?" I say, still half asleep.

"Abs just leave it-" I hear Lauren start to say, but is quickly cut off by dad.

"Your sister has been drinkin' again. I walked in from derek's house and found empty bottles of vodka and whisky lyin' on the carpet, with a wasted Lauren hanging over the sink! She's bringin' shame on this family, talk some sense into her Abs!" Dad storms off gripping his briefcase, and rushes out the door slamming it hard.

"God, why do you always have to mess things up Lauren!" I look directly at her, eyes narrowed.

"Abs it has nothing to do with you. Anyway, it was only one drink!" Lauren insists

"Look you two," mum starts "just say sorry to your father when he gets back Lauren, and Abi, don't make things any worse!"

I hear Lauren curse under her breath as she walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_"Me?"_ I look at mum shocked "I didn't do anything, how come Lauren always gets away with everything, and I'm treated like a kid!" I run up the stairs after Lauren, angry. As I walk into our room, I find Lauren lying on her bed, arms and legs stretched out. I shake my head in disgust.

"Lauren what is up with you lately? Have you any idea what damage you're doing to yourself!" I say, whilst pulling over my baggy heart jumper. "It's bad enough dealing with mum's illness, and I don't think I have enough sympathy to worry about you as well!" I step into my jeans, and shimmy into them. A lifeless Lauren still doesn't answer. "God Lauren, can you just answer me!" As I go over to the mirror, stopping to give Lauren a hard nudge, I smear on my lip gloss. "There's no point talking to you, all you ever think about is yourself!" I say, still annoyed that she's ignoring me. I quickly brush through my hair, and chuck my purse and a few other things into a hand bag. I walk out the room and run downstairs.

"Bye mum." I shout, as I shrug on my jacket.

"Bye darling, have a good time!" I hear her shout from the kitchen, just before I step out the door.


	2. Strawberris and cream

Abi's P.O.V

I walk towards the Archers, squinting through the morning sun. Whilst strolling through the garden, I see Lola pushing Lexi in her pink buggy up the path towards me.

"Hey little Lexi!" I say bending down to her level, "having a nice walk with mummy?" As I stand up right, I stroke her cheek, and in return she gives me a wide grin. I then turn to face Lola, who's looking radiant and happy. She's been so bright and cheerful ever since she's got Lexi back, and I'm so happy for her. Lola is a good mum.

"Alright Abs?" She says, whilst smiling down at her baby.

"Yeh, just going to see Jay." I reply.

"Well 'ave a good time! Pop's is tryin' to put up a barbeque for this afternoon, so I better go give him a hand, see ya later Abs!" She says, and pushes the buggy past me down through the garden.

"Yeh, bye!" I call out after her, but I'm not sure she heard me. When I reach the Archers, I see Jay in his blue overalls working on the bonnet of a car. As he turns around to grab something from the tool box, he spots me standing there watching.

"Hey beautiful!" he says, coming over to hug me.

"Hang on a minute," I say stopping him "this is a new jumper, I'm not getting grease on this!" I exclaim, gesturing to my clothes, and then grimacing at his oily overalls.

"Well, can you promise me a hug when I get out of these?" he says cheekily.

"Maybe?" I reply, with a huge grin spread across my face. Jay always makes me smile, and always seems to erase bad thoughts from my mind. Like this morning's family argument. "Did you wanna catch some breakfast at the cafe? I mean, if your busy it doesn't matter but…" I ramble on. Jay places his palms onto my shoulders, sending a rush of heat through my body, making me forget what I was going to say.

"After I finish polishing this car's window, I'd love to go get breakfast with you Abi." He says, smiling at me. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. He turns away, and back to the car whilst grabbing polish and a cloth. As Jay gets to work, I wander over to the desk and sit down. I fiddle with pens and a few paperclips to amuse myself. Soon bored, I look over at Jay, he winks at me as he polishes the window in big braud circles. Embarrassed, I smile down at my lap and fiddle with the hem of my jumper.

"All done!" He says suddenly, making me jump. I watch him climb out of his work clothes, and hang them up on a peg.

"Finally!" I say, grinning as he takes my hand, entwining his fingers with mine. We walk out of the Archers and through the park. I smile when I see small children running around in the sand, and baby Scarlett being pushed on the swing with Alice pulling funny faces at her. I see Jay smiling too, and I know one day, I'd love to have a family of our own. We stroll into the cafe, with Jay still holding my hand, and order breakfast.

"I'll 'ave a big English please Lucy!" he says, then glances at me, gesturing to make my order.

"um, sorry," I say, whilst looking at the menu behind Lucy's head. I scan through all the breakfast deals, written in white chalk on a black board, "I'll have the pancakes with strawberries and cream please!" I finally say.

"It'll be right over!" Lucy smiles, whilst adjusting her apron. Jay leads me to a table in the corner next to the window. I slide into the seat opposite him.

"You know your birthday's comin' up?" Jay says, placing his hands on top of mine.

"Yeh…" I say slowly, curious as to what he was about to say.

"Are you doin' anythin', like is anythin' planned?"

I think. Scrolling through all the dates in my head. Damn! Mum planned a special _family_ meal for me. God, _more_ arguments and _more_ of mum's mank dinners. I'd do anything to get out of that!

"No." I lie, shaking my head and smiling at him.

"Well, I was finkin' how about a meal out? Just the two of us, I'll pay of course!" He says, and gives me a cheeky grin.

A meal out with Jay, the boy who I think of constantly, and who makes me happy. Or, a family meal filled with a load of arguments, and disgusting food? I think this is a pretty easy decision!

"I'd love to!" I say beaming. Spending the evening with Jay on my birthday sounds so much better then past birthdays. And I cannot stop smiling from the happiness I feel. Suddenly, I hear my phone ring in my bag, vibrating against my ankle. I grab my bag from underneath the table, and rummage through its contents. When I finally get hold of my phone I flip it up, and look at the screen.

**1 missed call: Mum**

Then, it rings again, with a loud and piercing noise. I look at jay apologetically, and answer it. "Mum?" I say, phone against my ear. On the other end I can hear mum going crazy, and I can't make out a word she's saying. "Mum, slow down, what's happened!" I say softly.

"It's Lauren!" I hear her panic. I feel a flood of dread wash over me, and in a matter of seconds, my happiness shatters.


	3. The Wait

Abi's P.O.V

I'm sitting on a metal chair in the hospital corridor. I watch as doctors and nurses with clip boards rush past me down the hallway, and I start to feel more and more anxious about Lauren. As I scan my surroundings, waiting for mum, I feel a yawn creeping up. I'm so tired.

"Are you tired darling?" I hear mum's soothing voice say, and I jerk my head to find her taking a seat next to me.

"No." I smile, and glance at my watch. 11:30pm. We've been sitting here in the hospital for hours, and I still haven't explained to Jay why I rushed off in the middle of our breakfast. When mum called, saying how Lauren was passed out, and wasn't responding, I _had_ to leave. But I still owe Jay and explanation. I turn back to face mum, and she gives me a warm smile, handing me a hot chocolate. "Thanks." I take the cardboard cup, and grip onto it, feeling the heat spread through my cold fingers. "I'm just going to call Jay, let me know if there's any news?" I say to mum. She nods, and I walk through the maze of the hospital, one hand gripping my hot chocolate, and the other sliding my mobile out from my back pocket. I flip up my phone, and stare down at it.

**10 missed calls: Jay **

I dial Jay's number urgently; I _need_ to talk to him. Suddenly, I feel a hard shoulder barge into my arm, and I stumble with my drink spilling all over the floor.

"Hey!" I yell, angry at how rude some people can be. I look up to see Jay, with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "I'm so sor-" I stutter.

"Sorry," he interrupts, looking guilty, "Abs, I've been calling you all day, and when you just walked out of the café, I didn't know what to fink!" he looked at me concerned.

"I'm so sorry, it was Lauren, I had to-" I try to explain, but Jay gives me a sympathetic look and places his warm hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, max called and told me everyfin," I sigh, pleased I don't have to explain, "so, how is she?"

"We don't know much, the doctors haven't told us anything and won't even let us see her, I mean it's pathetic! We've been waiting here ages, and the doctors haven't took any notice, or tried to sort it out!" I start to panic, and I can feel a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Look, she'll be fine, but all we can do now is wait, and let the doctors do their job," Jay looks into my eyes, and I start to feel calmer, "I'll find someone to clean this up," he says gesturing to the spilt drink over the floor, "and then I'll come and sit with you as long as you want me to."

"Thanks Jay." I say, feeling better. I walk back through the corridors, and find mum sitting down reading a magazine.

"Alright darling? What did he say?" She says as I sit next to her.

"Oh, I bumped into him down the corridor, he's just-" I stop, when Jay approaches the seats next to us. He sits down and entwines his fingers with mine,

"Alright Tanya?" Jay smiles, "I've just come 'ere to show support for Lauren, and I thought Abs might need some too."

Mum nods at Jay,"yeh." Is all she says. Suddenly, a loud ring goes off and, by the ringtone, I know it's mum's phone. I turn to look at her. "Sorry, I should answer this." She says, and walks down the corridor. I place my head on Jay's shoulder, and all I could think about was what might happen to Lauren. Will she be alright? How bad is her condition? I start to panic again, and I can feel my throat trying to choke back tears. Jay obviously noticed that I was upset, and he leans back to study my face.

"Abs, I'm here." He says comforting me. That was it, I let the tears stream down my cheeks, not holding back. "How about that hug you promised me earlier in the Archers?" He says, arms outstretched. I nod and nuzzle into his chest, sobbing loudly as he holds me.


	4. News

Abi's P.O.V

"Tanya Branning?" I hear someone say. I lift my head from Jay's chest, and rub the sleep from my eyes. Gazing up from my chair, I see a doctor wearing, what looked like, a lab coat, and his hands gripping onto a clip board. He was looking down at mum.

"Yes? That's me." Mum sat bolt upright.

"Your daughter is," He glances down at his clipboard, "Lauren Branning?"

"Yes," she nods, "Is she alright?" I could see on mum's face that she was worried sick.

"Um… May I talk with you somewhere private?" He says.

"Y-yeh, sure." Her voice started to get wobbly. I need to know what is wrong with my sister, and I need to know now. _No famous Branning secrets._ I watch as she gets up to follow the doctor, and I stand too.

"I'm sorry," the doctor looks at me, with his spare hand out, as if he was trying to stop me, "I would only like to talk to your mother."

"But that's not fair, she's _my_ sister, I _need_ to know if she's alright! You can't do this!" I argue.

"Just sit down darling." Mum says

"No! I'm coming!"

"Abs, come on," I can feel Jay's hand stroking my arm, urging me to sit down, "Your mum will come back and tell us any news, just sit down and we'll wait together." I glance at mum, and she nods. I watch as they walk down the corridor together, with mum's heals clicking on the floor.

"She's gonna be alright, isn't she?" I say whilst sitting in my seat next to Jay.

"Cause she'll be." Jay says, and lifts his arm over my shoulders, and I lean into him. We sit there in silence, with Jay's hand stroking my shoulder, until mum and the doctor come back. Mum's face looked pale and scared, at the sight of her, my stomach plunged, making me feel un-easy.

"I'll leave you alone to talk." The doctor says, and walks back down the corridor.

"M-mum?" I stutter. She just stands there. Seconds go by. "Mum, what did he say?" I say, getting worried and impatient.

"Sh-she's," Mum starts, but then suddenly breaks down into tears. I run over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Mum, what's wrong with her?" I pull back and study her face. Her mascara has run, making black streaks smudge across her face, and her eyes are red and blotchy from crying.

"She has Kidney failure!" She screams.


End file.
